


Bride to be

by MiracleFishyBitch



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Toxic Relationship, all this is pure fiction, bride to be, future smut, hopless romance, more tags will be added within future, shit never gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleFishyBitch/pseuds/MiracleFishyBitch
Summary: So you and Miles decided to take a visit to mount massive to expose Murkoff. Was it the best idea? Probably not.DISCLAIMER: All this is pure fiction, all mental illness I write about is purely FICTIONAL and not accurate to real life.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you and Miles decided to take a visit to mount massive to expose Murkoff. Was it the best idea? Probably not.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All this is pure fiction, all mental illness I write about is purely FICTIONAL and not accurate to real life.

Your fingers fumble as you were hastily tugging the zippers up on your backpack from boths sides, while holding your house key on the edge of your lips.  
You unknowly furrow your brows as you focused stuffing your needed supplies in your bag inpatiently. 

"First aid bag. Check."

Why were you doing this?

"Flashlight and lighter. Check."

Because you need to exposed Murkoff, of course.

"Camcorder. Check." 

You huff, a sigh of relief you finally filled your bag to the brim with the needed, and 'just in case' supplies you need. A pocket knife and pepper spray included, there just incase the line was crossed.

Your fellow reporter and buddy Miles Upshur was sent an anonymous message of juicy and yet, vague nformation of the asylum's true colours. Of course asylums were made to help mentally ill patients, but that didn't seem the case for Mount massive. 

 

You didn't dwell on on the thought too much about the things that was told in the message because you really needed to hurry your ass, the inpatient honk of the car in your drive thru reminded you that. And so that's what you did, swinging your bag around your shoulders and gripped one hand on the strap. You dropped your house keys from your lips to your hands, wiping the leftover salvia on the thighs of your jeans. You plugged the key into the keyhole of your front door, rattling them clumsy as the car beep again.  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming...!" You yelled while finally opening your door.  
You quickly locked it behind you and soon hastily jogged to the car and opened the door to the sit next to the driver.

"Well, you sure took your time." He said while pulling out the drive thru as fast and carefully as possible. 

"Well I try to be quick, you know." You replied with another sigh from your morning rush. You sunk in the chair and glanced at Mile's griping on the wheel rather tightly.

"You feeling tense? Don't worry, I'm kinda am too." You spoke reassuring your friend, though he probably wasn't that worried, maybe just in a hurry.

"No, just... Sort of determine. Why? Are You scared." He said, watching the road. "Is that why you brought your bag of big surprises?" He joked a little, probably to lighten himself from his thoughts.

"You know the 'better to be safe than sorry' is a popular quote for a reason, Miles. You're just lucky one of us actually brings a bag." You jabbed back lightly at your friend, earning you a smile from the corner of his lips.

Later he turned on the raido to fill in the silences as you both focus on your own things. Your eyes wondered outside the window and watched the streets brushed by so quickly, the buildings soon grew lesser and less as the drive continued.  
The city and concrete buildings soon fainted in the distances, a faraway background behind the trees and bushes. The sun was quickly going down leaving the sky to grow darker.

People have said and theorize what was going on behind the asylum, of course there where no evidences to back them up. Not yet, anyway. But murkoff doesn't exactly have a good reputation.

\--

Soon bricked fences with barb wires came into view as the trees disappeared almost completely. Staring outside the window you were greeted with a sign intact on a brick wall; mount massive asylum. This is the place.  
But something, something was just... Off about this place. You couldn't really tell why, until the building came closer into view.  
Flickering lights didn't ease you much.

You were abit puzzled, you looked at Miles but he didn't really share the same expression on your face.  
Soon he stepped out, you followed after as the both of you look at your surroundings a little.  
"Miles... I have a bad feeling, it may be paranoia - just..." You sunk your fingers in your long jumper sleeves, scratching your nails on your bag's straps.

"We... Should probably head in." He said more bravely than you, but there was a bit of hesitation in there. Was he getting an uneasy feeling like you?

Your gut disagreed with him but you didn't want to leave with your tail between your legs, this was the only chance to expose the truth!  
You were a bit nervous, but you soon followed him after.

You both walked pass the yellow poles on the side of the road, making your ways to the front of the asylum.  
Miles grabbed for the left handle of the doudle doors and tugged but it didn't open. Was it stuck? He tugged again more forcefully but gave up quickly once he knew it was futile.  
He sigh and looked down. "No luck..." He said and then looked around.

"Well, there has to be other ways in." You proposal. You stepped away from the door and looked at the side of the place.

"We should look somewhere else to find a way in. Maybe... Maybe there's a crack hole, an unlock door, or..." He said, brushing his loose hair back as he looked around from his spot too.  
"Maybe we should look and split up, try find a way in quicker." 

"What?" You retorted to his idea, blinking twice.  
There was no way you wanted to split up in a place like this. Isn't it smart to stay together? Or was Mile's that determine to get in.

"Don't worry, if either of us find a way in, we can give a call or any kind of signal." Mile said, trying the other handle. Locked too, of course.

You looked worry but sigh. Perhaps he was right? It could be quicker to look opposite sides to search for a way in.  
"Arlight. If I find a way in I'll give a whistle, okay?" You said.

He nodded. "I'll take the left way, you can check the other side." He said, already walking away.

"Alirght, see you soon." You said, walking the other way.

Besides, what's the worst that can happen?


	2. Ghost are real yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Sorry. I forgot to add the other half of this chapter!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All this is pure fiction, all mental illness I write about is purely FICTIONAL and not accurate to real life.

 

You were gasping for air as you ran down a corridor, your shoes creating heavy thuds on the tiled floor. Your nostrils burn as well did your lungs, leaking snot trailing down your lips as you continued to run as fast as your legs could carry you.

You must've been attracting attention as you wailed and ran but that didn't matter right now, because whatever it was - some phantom-black figure was right behind your ass and you can feel it's presences drawing near.

You didn't come here to expect the paranormal to accompany you - shit, you didn't even come in here expecting crazy men and ill patients to kill you either!

You knew the minute you saw this place that something was wrong, you should've told Miles to take you both back, fuck you would've begged the stubborn man! If only you knew what things were lurking on the inside before you decide to crawl into that open window on the far side of the building.

You were beginning to lose breath, it feel like your lungs were starting to deflate and you knew you can't run like this forever.  
As you past rooms you slam doors behind you, hoping to slow that thing down or lose it. The hallways were becoming more narrow and there weren't anymore doors to possibly lead to any escape. Your now dried throat swallow thickly as you started to worry and panic if you were to meet an dead end from any sharp corner you turned.

As you swung around a corridor you saw some... Kind of metal door? Well, not doors to be exact since there were no handles, it was possibly a gate for one of those decontamination chambers. You can feel your legs giving up and turning into jelly, you can't run anymore and the way though that chamber was your only best bet right now. You don't have much of an option anyway.

You ran to the gate and waited as it was opening, too slow for your liking. Once it did open you hopped in so quickly you almost lost all the air in you lungs, you quickly went to the far end as the doors were closing slowly.

You watched as the swarming black figure drew closer and you could feel your heart pound on your chest as it did so.

The gates finally closed before it could come to you. You sigh so deeply as your heart calm down only a little.

You quickly held your breath again as gas was released in the costlofobic chamber, spreading everywhere in the tiny tin box.

Soon as the gas stopped, the doors slowly opened, nearly falling over as the gate you were leaning on was sliding.

This made your heart beat in a hurry again. Oh no, what if that thing is on the other side of that door you just came from? It was probably waiting and now you were going to die in this shithole.

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god..."_

You mumbled to yourself and then squint your eyes and curled your arms tightly to your chest, cupping your trembling palms to your face.

...

You waited - but, nothing happened...

You opened your eyes and lowered your arms slowly, only to see nothing was there. Did it lose interest and went somewhere else?

You weren't sticking here to find out, instead you turned around to the gate that opened behind you and quickly went.

You need to get Miles and find a way out of here as soon as possible.

\--

Now you were walking more cautiously while trying to keep your steps as quiet as you could muster.

Your breathing sounds like a roar in this place, if it wasn't for the occasional screams, groans or noises of creeking, and things shifting about.

How long have you been walking? You have no idea, it felt like you've been almost across the whole asylum, though you knew that wasn't true.

You haven't encountered anyone yet and though that sounded comforting, It wasn't and instead it was making you more paranoid.

What if anyone jumped out any second now? That was one reason why you were still on edge.

Soon your breath froze as you heard footsteps, heavy clicks of shoes coming from the left corridor that's connected to the hallway you were in.

You shivered as you felt glued to the spot, but you soon snapped from that paralyzed state and started to move back a little as those steps grew louder, noting that they were drawing near. Did they know you were there? Unlikely but you weren't going to stay and let them know.

You turned around and quickly walked away without trying to make much noise, you didn't want to be spotted.

Lucky you could see in this dark, damp place as you were guilding your way with the camcorder's night-vision.

You soon came across a toilet room and made a one second decision and made a sharp, swift turn in there.

You quickly scattered to the far end toilet stall and closed the door as quickly, yet gentle as possible.

And you waited...

Where they gone?

You waited a few minutes sitting upon the seat with your feet curled up on the toilet lid with your whole body.  
.  
.  
.

Alright it seems they must've passed by, but you probably should wait a few more second before-

_**Click. Click. Click.** _

You sucked in your breath again as your heart dropped to the bottom of your stomach. You were shivering so much and swore you were making the toilet lid rattle.

_**Click. Click. Click.** _

You continue to stay frozen as possible, trying to stay still as a stoned gargoyle.

_**Click. Click -** stop._

You sucked in air making your cheek puffy and red as you waited with baited breath.

The person was singing ever so lightly with occasional humming. they seem to have a deep - yet gentle kind of voice, seemingly to belong to a man for sure... It now occur to you; were there any women here? You haven't came across any, far as you've noticed.

The sink's tap was turned on as the rushing of water was heard and the man begun to sing some parts so casually and quietly to himself.

_"~I want a girl...~"_

You looked though the gap of the toilet door and watched the back of the man.

He was broad, fit and wearing some kind of... Dirty suit? With a blue vest and white, dirt stained sleeves. Did he work here?

None of this would've disturbed you if the man wasn't acting so normal, so casual in a crisis like this. Was he unaware what is going on here? If you weren't in your already scared state you'd go up to the man and tell him to leave this hell.

But you couldn't, there was something about him you didn't trust, your brain was sending sirens in your head and begging you to get out of this bathroom immediately.

But you couldn't bring yourself to barge out the stall and run fast out of here, being too frighten and metaphorically shitting yourself to gather the courage to move.

Your legs were getting sore from sitting in a uncomfortable, squatting posistion, the rubber on the bottom of your converses started to slowly slip off the toilet's lid and you started to panic. If you moved you'll make a sound, if you didn't then you'll fall on your back and make a thud.

You were screw either way - but if you tried to be careful enough, without being noticed or making a sound... Perhaps you could move up a little and-

Squeeee..!

The tap water stopped.

Oh no.

The man turned and you soon moved away from the small gap from the door and cupped your hands over your mouth so quickly, muffling your breath.

"Darling...?"

His sickly sweet voice spoke out to you, wondering if someone was there.


	3. knock before entering

You could hear his clicking shoes tap on the concrete floor as he slowly approached the toilet stalls.

"It's indecent for a lady to be in the men's bathroom." 

He said with a relax hum, he was stalking towards the stalls and stopped.

How did he know you were a woman?

"I know you're in here somewhere. Come, you don't need to be lonely no more. I could keep you company, make you whole again..."

WHAM

The toilet stall's door was focused opened by the man. But it wasn't the one you were hiding in, it was the one on the opposite end of you.

You whimpered quietly in your sweaty palms as he took another step to the next stall

"You can come out, you don't need to pretend and hide darling."

WHAM

Another stall was opened as he was lurking closer.

"I could keep you warm, safe. Don't you want that?"

WHAM

He was taunting you, like a predator playing with it's prey.

"Some people believe love at first sight, do you darling? Please, let me see those eyes..."

WHAM

That was the stall next to you.

"I can fill that loneliness inside of You."

WHAM

You felt a presence hovering in front of you and a warm chuckle as your stall's door opened.

"There's my blushing bride~." He smiled widely and cooed.

Soon your instincts screamed at you and the sirens in your head only grew louder. Soon wasting no time you dash under his arm, bumping harshly on the side of his leg as you manage to slip though, loosening the bag's left strap on your shoulder, now the bag only dangling on your right shoulder as you ran out the bathroom and made a quick turn down the hallway you were originally going to travel down to. You didn't want to meet up with that black-figured ghost again.

"Darling!"

He called out to you as you escaped his grasp but you didn't look back as he cried for you, his heavy steps chasing after you as you raced down the hall.

Running, running and running. The familiar burning in your lungs return as your legs once carried you acrossed this insane asylum again.

\--

You been running aimless the for awhile now and the man was still on your trail, it was hard to loose him and you doubt going through a decontamination chamber again would stop him.

Soon you could see double wooden doors next to an empty elevator shaft at the end of this hallways, it made you feel hopeful that you'll have a possible chance to get this crazy man off your trail.

You bumped into the doors and quickly grabbed for the knob and tried to shake it open.

It's locked.

You started to hastily rattle the handle in a furious panic as you desperately tried to force it opened, your muscles tensing in your arms and shoulder. The single strap hanging on your shoulders started to slip down to your forearm, while you continued to harshly pull on the knob. You tried the other handle as the man called out again,

"I can fix you, make you beautiful. Darling..!"

You knew he was right around the corner and this was making you freak out and cry harder in fear, and frustration, fresh tears burning down your cheeks. You can't die, not here, not now. You need to find a way out and get Miles. If you're lucky, maybe he was still searching a way in from outside the area and god you hope he was. If the both of you ever come out of this alive, you swore to come back to burn this place down, erase it completely from existence and and never look back on it.

You knew it was hopeless to open these stubborn doors and so you turned around, but much to your horror...

He was standing there; at the other end of the hallway from across you.

"There you are... Darling, I knew you couldn't have gone far..." 

You tremble and swallowed thickly, you nervously bit your lower lip and scratch on the rim of your sleeves. He was going to kill you and it'll be the end of you. You didn't want your family; your grandmother and grandfather to see your body all bloody and bruised, to the point where you'll be barely unrecognizable. You didn't even want Miles to see you dead, god knows that'll make him so depressed and he'll probably blame himself for your death.

But you continue looking at the man in the distances with paralyzed eyes and deep breathing, you watched helplessly as his silhouette stalked closer. You taking a step back and unknownly bumped your back against those darn wooden doors, clenching the camcorder in your sweaty palm that hung next to your thighs.

"My love; I know you must be having cold-feet, but this is really such an over exaggeration..." 

Think (y/n), think! How were you going to get out of this situation? You looked around, still keeping an eye on him, while you quickly tried to think of an escape. You doubted dodging under his arm would work again. Your eyes slide to the empty elevator shaft and the dark hallway that was next to it. He was so close now, you had to move now and fast.

Soon you scrambled away from the doors and this cause him to react. You quickly dash near the slide of the elevator, trying to slip pass him and get to that other hall. But you weren't so lucky this time. Before you could scurry off into that hallway, his gruff hand manage to nap the hilt of your thick jumper's sleeve. You let out a yelp and cried as you tried to tug your hand away from his hold, as you tried to pull awat from him, the heel of your shoes were resting near the edge of the dimly-lit shaft.

"Dammit darling! Stop squirming you stupid- no, no, NO!"

He yelled as you swish around and faced the empty shaft, your feet stumbling off the edge and your already loose bag falling down the shaft. Your eye widen and your heart stopped as your soul left your body, everything felt as if time was moving slowly.

You slipped and now you were falling.


	4. down the rabbit hole

Soon as your brain registered this you were now screaming, a chilling screech automatically leaving your throat as you were falling with your arms index in front of you. But in the split second you slipped, you've noticed a red ladder on the side and you were reaching your hands for it. Luckily the shaft was a tight fit and your hands successfully grabbed the bars of the ladder, your finger just brushed on it but your other hand manage to earn a good gripe around it. Quickly you used all the upper body strength you could muster and pulled yourself up, kicking your legs aimlessly in the air and soon, safely on the ladder.

You inhale greedily with shaky breath, your nostrils flaring as you tried to calm your mind from the mere-death experience. You mentality thanked all the times as a teenagers when you went exploring in all those haunted and abandoned places, and all those times you and Miles went on a journalist run. But nothing compares to this place and the hell you've been through so far. Things would be so much better with Miles here, he was always the more confident and braver one.

"Oh god, darling!" They yelled while watching you rattle and cling to the ladder with dear life. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to... Why would you do something so reckless..." He sounded like he was actually sincere, though a bit annoyed, for you, even if he chased after you like some madman and talked like you were both lovers. Christ, he was a madman.

"I-I can't..." Whimpering to yourself while wobbling alittle on the shaky ladder. It seems due to your hard landing on it cause it to become a little... Unstable. It would only take time for it to collapse soon if you don't get off. 

Finally you looked up after getting a little dizzy from staring down at the deep abyss, and your eyes finally met his. Half of his face being covered with scars and blisters, one eye being blood-shot and the other one almost all red, but then there was his piercing blue eyes; you didn't know wether you should feel haunted or in awe.

\--

Soon you continued to take steady steps down the ladder, being slow and careful moving downwards. The man was calling to you, saying how he'll get you out and for you to stay put. Fuck that, you weren't going to wait around for him like a sitting duck, and god knows what he'll do if he got hold of you. But he was gone now, most likely figuring how to get to you or if you're lucky, he'll get sidetracked. 

The ladder was a bit shaky and when you took some steps, it would jolt alittle. You paused whenever it did, praying to yourself it won't collapses and when all seems fine, you'd continue. You hope no one would use this ladder after you, that would be terrible for them, like really shitty. But you had some doubts anyone would have to climb it again.

You looked down over your shoulders again and finally, there was a floor - Or, least the top of an elevator. Either way there was an opened entrance on the opposite side of you and you happily hopped off the ladder and carefully on the ground. You sigh, finally giving your limbs a break as you rolled your shoulders and stretch your legs a little. You looked down next to you and noticed your bag, quickly picking it up and slipped your arms in the straps, keeping it secured on your back.

You looked up, seeing the open shaft entrance was a little high. That's okay, you can try to jump and manage to crawl out. You walked over to the wall and hopped up, griping your fingers on the ledge. Groaning as you used all your collected energy to pull yourself up. You sweated a little as you rolled your body over the edge, your chest finally pressed against the dirt-filled floor, getting dust all over the stomach of your jumper. You pant after using your strength to get up, sitting on your bottom to regrain your energy again. You just wanted to lay down and rest, let your body to catch a break. But you knew he was coming and god knows what other 'things' were lurking here. You've already seen enough horrors to expect what's to come, especially just by staying in one spot. All the blood, gore and spilled guts are enough to haunt you for a life time. 

'Okay, (y/n) you can do this. Just... Get your fat ass up and keep moving..' giving yourself a mental prep talk, You soon sat up and stood, continuing telling yourself you were ready for whatever's to come, ready for the unsightly horrors and ready to run whenever again.

When you looked around, the building here looked a bit shaggy and worned, was this an old place of the ward? It didn't look as new or 'clean', so you must be someplace else. But where? Did you really climb that far down? Maybe this place was originally blocked off. It didn't matter, you weren't here to take a full recording, the footage and data you've already collected was enough to put murkoff in deep waters.

You were now walking, strolling quietly down the left hall, the aged floorboards creaking beneath your feet. This place was more supported by the dim lighting from the cracks and windows, there was even a small breeze in this place too. It was... Strangely relaxing, so far you haven't came face to face with any crazies and it was a nice change, though it kept you on edge, this place still had an eerie feeling to it. Why was this place so silent? You felt anyone was hardly here by the seems of it, old age and abandonment effected it more than the people roaming the asylum. 

Most of the furniture was stack on top of eachother in a lot of the rooms, chairs towering and tables flipped on eachother. Most of the rooms were blocked by over piled objects or the doors were locked, or barged on the other side. 

Your nose started to itch a little, probably due to your dried up snot but there was also alot of dust in this place. And every step you took cause specks of it to spread upwards, you must've unintentionally inhale some of it with your shaky breath and breathing. Your nostrils were now irritated and you used your thumb and index to rub them a little, wiping the snot off your nose. But you soon sniff, sniffed again and then; a high pitched squeeze left your throat.

You frozed when you did so. Oh shit, what if someone heard you? You panic from the thought and now quickly thinking what you were to do, where to hide and go. You kept quiet though, trying to hear if someone was there or sounds of anything stirring.

...

Creeeeek...

It was a heavy, slow sound of pressure shifting on the buildings old boards and you were sure it wasn't the weight of your foot. It sounded like it came somewhere from the connecting corridors in front of you.  
And when a figure turn around from that corner, your whole body froze.

It was him.

In your camcorder seeing his eyes glow a bright green reminded you of an animal, his smile only made you curl with fear. 

"There you are, darling..." Although he sounded glad to see you again, you for one aren't.

The same instincts as before started begging for you to run and you weren't going to agrue with that nagging at the back of your head. And so that's what you did; you ran the opposite direction.

"Darling? Get back here!" He sounded confused at first, then hurt and now mad.

As you were running, you're now figuring where to go and where to hide.


End file.
